Dragon Shaman of Berk
by AngelvLuna
Summary: Sequel of Dragon of Berk and Dragon of Defender. This is about Twilight using her power as a Shaman. There will be a time that Twilight don't use her power for that day and hang with her friends and brother. Also, there will be drawing for each chapters. I would probably post drawing first on my Deviant art before the chapter. Let see.
1. Chapter 1

At Berk Dragon Academy, Hiccup and the riders have finish Dragon Training as it's Twilight turn of her Shaman is now Twilight's Shaman Training. Right now, Twilight is going to master the Zippleback's Gas and Sparkgas and spark. Swings her wand around, gas begins to travel far almost close to the riders and dragons by three inches. After the gas is release, she snaps her finger that acts as a spark that cause explosion.

Twilight looks stun at the same time happy that she just mastermasters the Zippleback's Gas and Sparkgas and spark, "Oh my god, I did it, I did it, I did it! Yeah, yeah, yeah," Twilight hops around with joys.

The riders laugh finding Twilight silly at the same time the dragons chuckles at her. Comet rushes over with Hiccup behinds her while continuing laughing.

Hiccup tries to grabs hold Twilight until he grabs her at the arms, "Okay, okay, okay, calm down. You did a really great job mastering that."

Fishlegs squeals of excitement and joy for Twilight, "Yeah, you just demonstrate a Zippleback's Gas and Sparkgas and spark. First, it was Monstrous Nightmare's self on fire; Gronckles' lave blast, and now the Zippleback. It is incredible."

Twilight rubs the back of her neck at the same time feeling embarrass from being praises when she gets a hugs from Hiccup. Astrid and Fishlegs awe, the twins belches of disgust, and Snotlout grunts of annoyed as he is getting mad.

Snotlout gets between them that confuse them, "All right, enough with the cuddly stuff! That is so disgusting!"

Astrid glares at him while finding him acting immature, "Relax Snotlout, Hiccup showing how proud he is to his little sister. Besides, aren't you her cousin, so, doesn't that make her your family?"

"Oh lay off Astrid! I hate to see them giving weak, girly feeling! So disgusting!" Snotlout walks off while Astrid is mad at him.

Twilight looks confuse while Hiccup understands what is wrong with Snotlout.

Hiccup turns to Twilight finding her confuse look adorable, "Don't worry, he is easy annoyed. Anyway, today training is over. It is getting late, everyone can go home now."

Everyone agrees and goes home; including Twilight as she goes get dinner ready. It is Twilight's turn to set up dinner for the family and dragons. Meanwhile, Hiccup takes Toothless on the evening flight since it is that time now. Comet will go and keep Twilight company when home alone.

**~CHIEF'S HOUSE~**

Hiccup and Toothless have arrives home and see Stoick not home yet and table all set.

Twilight even has barrels of fishes ready that impresses Hiccup, "Twilight did a nice done. I can see that Twilight can carry barrel of fishes around. Speaking of Twilight, where is she and Comet?"

The boys look around in opposite direction when Toothless finds two Night Furies hanging upside down. Toothless sits and tilts his head until he sniffs to finds out who the smaller Night Fury while he knows the bigger Night Fury besides her color. Hiccup raises his eyebrows at the same curious while walking closer, "Comet, what are you doing hanging there? Get down from there."

Comet spreads her wings open while tilting and purring as she hops down. As he watches Comet walks over, he turns to the smaller Night Fury and mistakes it for Toothless.

"Toothless, when did you get up there? Get down here..." Toothless roars softly while Comet cuddling on him. "Oh, hey there Toothless…Toothless, my bad, I thought….you were…if you are here, then who…Twilight?"

The wings open to reveals Twilight with an appearance as a Night Fury. The dragons chuckle at Hiccup being surprise while Twilight tilts her head at the same time has a cute confuse look. Hiccup's mouth drops while Twilight giggles at him.

Hiccup snaps out of shock and tries to calm down, "H-How did you….I mean y-you…get down from there from there before you get hurt."

Hiccup watches Twilight hops off and walking over to her.

Hiccup has a hard time find words to say while Twilight tries to calms him down, "Whoa, whoa brother, relax. I understand how surprise you are. You got to admit this is cool."

"I do know that I am not letting Snotlout and the twins to know about this yet," Hiccup sounds serious that Twilight can tell.

Twilight giggles at him then feels awkward when her ears flap suddenly. Hiccup and the dragons chuckle at her that Twilight glares at them.

Hiccup asks Twilight wondering how did she looks like a Night Fury, "Hmm, after I get dinner ready, I go through my book when getting bored, ended up at the page of transformation, and then Comet scared me that I look like this now."

Hiccup's mouth drops again while he turns to Comet who is snuggling close to Toothless while Toothless wraps his wing over her. Twilight giggles at them with Hiccup shaking his head not believing what is going on. Besides Hiccup, Stoick too is stun what just happen to Twilight as he has returns home. Stoick looks really shook and speechless of what happen to Twilight.

Few a few minutes, Stoick finally has something to say, "What in name of Thor happen to you?! My little girl…how…Hiccup, why is your sister look like a Night Fury?!"

Hiccup rolls his eyes knowing Stoick would believe Hiccup is responsible for the appearance at the same time Twilight giggles at him softly. Stoick glares at them both while being serious.

Hiccup jumps a little while surprise, "Uh… dad, I didn't do this. Don't forget Twilight is a Dragon Shaman. She can learn how to…uh…" Twilight helps him with an easy word 'shape shift'. "Thank you, shape shift into a dragons thank to Comet. No offense girl."

Stoick opens his mouth for a minute then realizes about that, "Oh yes, I remember. My little girl becoming a true Dragon Shaman, however, I just got one thing to say."

"What is it?" Twilight and Hiccup said together, which makes their dragon laughs.

Stoick chuckles softly before calming down, "Isn't that cute? All right, this is what I want to say…after dinner, Twilight, you are going to try control your shape shifting power before the villagers and Mildew know about this and starting to freak out. Hiccup, you are going to help Twilight with this and keep her company. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Hiccup and Twilight said together again, but this time Twilight suddenly wags her tail, which makes her feel comfortable again.

Stoick and Hiccup finds that funny as they and the dragons laugh at her. Twilight glares at them with her ears flip back and her eyes become Night Fury's eye. Now Hiccup and Stoick feel concerns for Twilight now.

**~LATE AT DRAGON ACADEMY~**

Hiccup makes the beds out of hays for him and Twilight while Twilight and the dragons carry the woods for camp fire. Hiccup comes help grabs the woods from the dragons. Twilight is still look like a Night Fury, which it is a bit tricky to sneak Twilight through the village without being seen.

Twilight places the woods down next to the fire pit before Hiccup places the woods down from Comet, "Okay…fire woods set, beds set, which we are sleeping on hay." Twilight looks up and sees the bed to wags her tail. "Look like someone is happy. All right, with all that set, I am going through the book to read about the shape shifting."

"And I am going to play with Comet and Toothless…yeah," Hiccup turns to Twilight confuses as she smiles at him innocent.

Hiccup chuckles at her while Twilight walks over to the dragons. While Hiccup takes out the book, Toothless and Comet is going to teach Twilight how to be a Night Fury. Through the lesson, Twilight learns how to moves each part of the body. When that is done, Comet is going to teach her about flying.

At the same time, Hiccup has finishes reading as he looks up to see Twilight flying up in the air. Hiccup's mouth drops to see his little sister flying while watching Twilight flying around in the arena. After two laps, Twilight lands in front of Hiccup who mouth is still down.

Twilight sees Hiccup speechless that makes her pokes his nose, "Poke, poke, hatchling."

Hiccup gently moves her hand away while laughing, "Hey, not funny. Okay, I read through the book, I find out how you became a half-dragon. Then there is a way how to become a full dragon starting at this stat."

Twilight's eyes open wide and squeals of excitement as she cannot wait to try to become a full dragon. Hiccup laughs again that he pets Twilight's head. Toothless and Comet are excited to see Twilight changes into a dragon.

Outside the arena, Astrid and Stormfly are walking around since Stormfly senses something. Astrid looks around on land and in sky until she turns her attention in the arena. Astrid and Stormfly hide to see Hiccup, Twilight, and their dragon in the arena.

"What are they doing here so late? Don't tell me they are doing more Shaman Training without us? I bet it is Hiccup…is Twilight a dragon?" Astrid looks confuse and curious until she notices Twilight as a half-dragon.

Astrid and Stormfly continue watching till the part that Twilight transforms into a Night Fury. They look speechless while they going back home to talks to Hiccup and Twilight tomorrow. Meanwhile, Hiccup covers his eyes from the light and the wind blowing until everything calms down for him to see Twilight as a Night Fury, but young up to Toothless's back.

Hiccup looks really stun as Twilight looks around of herself until she falls and trips on herself, "Whoa, are you okay Twilight?"

Twilight is on her back while still looking around herself, "Yes brother, whoa." Twilight rolls over and shakes off the dirt on her when she looks to see Comet and Toothless taller than her, "Uh…why am I smaller and feel like a baby to Toothless and Comet? I feels kind a cute right now."

Hiccup raises his eyebrows while finding Twilight silly, "You are one strange Viking, you know that? Now then, let analyzes what you can do since you are a baby to Toothless and Comet. Maybe you could be a good child to them too."

Twilight glares at them with Toothless laughing at her and Comet holding Twilight back by her tail as she wants to pound Toothless. Comet pulls Twilight over to calms and cuddles Twilight, which makes Twilight feels safe and love. Hiccup finds this looks adorable and wants to hug Twilight until she licks him that grosses him out.

**~NEXT DAY~**

In the morning, Astrid is the first rider to wake up and rushes over to the arena. When she arrives, she finds Hiccup sleeping with Twilight and their dragons gone somewhere. Astrid looks awe and tries to wake up Hiccup.

Astrid is next to Hiccup side and kick Hiccup on the side softly, "Hiccup, wake up. Wake up Hiccup. Hiccup, wake up!"

Hiccup jumps of jolt from the scream and looks around to see Astrid here without the other riders, Twilight, and their dragon, "What the…where is Twilight and our dragon? And why are you here early Astrid?"

"Oh, I just got wake up early and probably want to train alone in the arena to find you here. So, Twilight and your dragon are here too, but where are they? I don't see them around," Astrid lies to Hiccup while trying to have Hiccup tells her what they are doing here.

Before Hiccup said anything, they hear Toothless and Comet rushing over with a porch of foods for Hiccup and Twilight while Stormfly flies over with an unknown Nadder who happens to be Twilight. The riders see Stormfly and the Nadder carry a barrel of fishes for the dragon. Astrid looks surprises then suddenly realizes it is Twilight. As for Hiccup, his mouth drops while stun to see Twilight as a Nadder and appear as a dragon in the village.

Astrid notices Hiccup looking shock and she pretends to not know, "Wow that is cool Nadder and a cute one. Almost like Stormfly has a baby. Do you know who that Nadder belong to Hiccup?"

Hiccup closes his mouth while he sees Astrid turns around as he comes up a lie, "Uh…I-I-I have no idea. Maybe it could be a wild dragon."

"Uh-huh, or….it could be Twilight as a Nadder since she masters how transform into a dragon…like a Night Fury," Astrid sees Hiccup's reaction knowing he figure it out. Astrid punches Hiccup's arm hard, "That for trying to lie. So, am I right, Twilight?"

"Yep, and Hiccup has a funny reaction to see me as a Deadly Nadder," Twilight changes back to a human while receiving a glare from Hiccup.

Hiccup glares at Twilight a while at the same time rubbing his arm, "Ha, ha, very funny. Twilight, when did you become a Nadder?

"I know you are mad and don't want anyone to know about me shape shifting into a dragon, which it is reason to lie to you," Twilight turns to Astrid as she understands the reason then turn back to Hiccup. "I became a Nadder at….uh…"

Astrid and Hiccup watch Twilight tries to remember where she transforms for a while. Hiccup shook his head while question is Twilight being silly or something. As for Astrid, she finds Twilight being silly and adorable.

Finally, Twilight just remembers where she transforms, "Oh I remember, I transform behind our house after getting the foods for me and Hiccup. I think I grabs too much, so you want to join us. Hiccup will tell you how this all started."

"Yes, I would love to hear this," Astrid turns to Hiccup with a smirk and her arms cross.

Hiccup chuckles softly and glares at Twilight again who is acting innocent again and sticks her tongue out. Hiccup laughs softly and goes hug Twilight for being his funny adorable little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight is excited for today because she has a day off from Shaman Training and she can do more Dragon Training, including spending time with Comet. Stoick has Twilight trains long hours than Dragon Training every two months and has two days off, including the holiday. Even Twilight agrees about it since she fears she might hurt someone if she might use her power. Twilight trains in the arena after Dragon Training or when Hiccup and the others are out training without her.

~XXX~

Right now, Twilight is out looking for Hiccup with Comet while Hiccup hides from her. Hiccup is hiding in the Blacksmith Shop with Toothless elsewhere since Twilight's Dragon Stone can detect anyway dragon nearby automatic or by her will. On the way, Astrid and Stormfly are taking a walk until Stormfly spots Hiccup hiding in the shop.

Astrid notices Stormfly acting a bit weird, "What wrong Stormfly, you see something?" Astrid looks around to see Hiccup as well, "Hiccup, why you hiding in there? Where is Toothless? I never seen you two away from each other."

Hiccup jumps to see it is Astrid and Stormfly as they walk over, "Astrid, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, but that doesn't explains why you are hiding?" Astrid has a curious look on her face while seeing a nervous look on Hiccup's face.

"You know, every two months Twilight has a day off for two days ever since we retrieved the Dragon Stone?" Hiccup is on his knees while behind the shelf. Astrid replies to him, "Three times, Twilight pulls pranks on me and makes me play one of her silly games."

"Awww, sound like a little sister having a little fun with her big brother to me. What, you don't like to spend time with her then?" Astrids has a mischievous look on her face.

Hiccup notices the look and finds her not helpful, "I do, but I don't like her silly game and pranks. I …."

Hiccup stops when he hears Twilight calling out to him, "Big brother, where are you?"

"Oh boy," Hiccup hides fast without finishing what he want to say.

Astrid turns to see Twilight coming at the same time look around with Comet and Toothless behind her. Astrid understands that Hiccup has Toothless hide somewhere so Twilight don't find Hiccup when she find Toothless first. After Twilight looks around, Twilight notices Stormfly and Astrid as Astrid wave hello.

Twilight smiles and waves hello to Astrid then turns to the shop and hops over to finds Hiccup, "Hi big brother! Were you hiding from me?"

"What, me hiding? No way, why would I do that?" Hiccup sounds nervous while lying, which Twilight not even noticing.

Astrid finds Twilight pointless in a good way as Astrid turns to Hiccup, "So then, why were you hiding in the shop then?"

Hiccup turns to see a smirk on Astrid's face and looks bothered, "I was not hiding. I was working and I am searching for something."

Astrid glimpses over to Twilight who has a fascinate look on her face. Astrid shakes her head while finding Twilight amusing. Even Hiccup believes Twilight is amusing and adorable when a little dense.

When Astrid calms down, she turns to Twilight curious about what Twilight need, "So tell me, why you are looking for your brother anyway? You need him for something?"

"Oh yes I do. I just come up a game and I need Hiccup to play in. Want to join in sis? I do need one more person. Snotlout agrees to play," Twilight has an innocent look on her face when telling them.

Astrid and Hiccup, especially Hiccup, decide to play too when they hear what Twilight just said, "What?!"

**~GREAT HALL~**

Snotlout has a smirk on his face and looking at them, "Yes Twilight invited me in the game. I do have to admit, I surprise that Twilight invite me to play, however, I am honor to play one of Twilight's game.

Astrid and Hiccup are stun that Twilight invites Snotlout since Twilight annoyed and not happy to be with him. They turn to see Twilight getting the game ready. While looking stun, Twilight feels a little stare and turns around with Astrid and Hiccup looking away fast. Toothless, Comet, and Hookfang chuckle at them at they know what this game is and about.

Twilight shrugs and claps her hands to get their attention, "All right, let get game starts. There are three rounds and in each round, all of you must get a point while staying in the game after tasting your food. There are different dishes for each round while cook differently. If you win three points, you are title the strongest and bravest Viking on Berk."

They find out it is a tasting contest, which Astrid finds it not bad, however, Hiccup finds it nervous since he fears Twilight might do something to him. Twilight shows them to their seat at the same time Fishlegs and the twins bring over their first dish. Hiccup Astrid are surprise to see them helping Twilight while Snotlout eager to win.

They open the lids and step away while Twilight tells them about their dish, "Your first dish, three sandwiches cut into three pieces. Each one has different flavor from one and another. However, if you pick up that sandwich, then you might eat that sandwich and you cannot change it. If you want a cup of water and drink it, then you lose a point."

"Now I see what you mean," Astrid has a nervous looks on her face with Hiccup replies, "Twilight is a tricky Viking I have ever met. You may not know what she will do to you."

Hiccup and Astrid turn to see Snotlout excited and want to eat Twilight's food. Few second later, Twilight starts the round and Snotlout picks his sandwich first, which it is the first one. Astrid picks the third one and Hiccup picks the second one. As they eat, Snotlout finds his sandwich spice and bitter. Asrid's sandwich tastes sour, but good. Hiccup thoughts Twilight might prank him, but it taste sweet and good.

While Snotlout is handing with his sandwich, Fishlegs sneaks over to Hiccup and Astrid to whispers to them, "Hiccup, Astrid, try loses this round."

Astrid whispers with food in her mouth while confuse, "What, how come? This is a competition."

"Do it you will understand why later," Fishlegs walks off fast leaving Hiccup and Astrid confuse.

Hiccup shrugs his shoulder and play along with Astrid and grabs a cup of water, "Astrid and Hiccup grab their cup Snotlout gets a point."

Snotlout jumps of joy at the same time go grabs his cup. For Astrid and Hiccup, they are confused and wander about something as Astrid manages to grab Fishleg's vest.

Fishlegs looks scare seeing Astrid not happy, "Now why did you make us lose that round Fishlegs?"

"L-L-Like I said, there is a reason for it," Astrid looks annoyed, but let him go as he grabs the dish.

Astrid grunts annoyed while Hiccup tries to figure what is Twilight planning when Twilight's helper bring in the second dish. They lift the lid to reveal their second dish. Astrid and Hiccup jump a little of the dish, which Hiccup fear while Snotlout is ready for anything.

Twilight giggles while finding Hiccup's and Astrid's face funny, "Okay, here is your second dish, raw fish and roasted chicken and yak. The chicken is season differently again and this time all of you get the same dish. If you want to puke, you lose a point. If you are ready, start!"

Asrid, Hiccup, and Snotlout dig in with Astrid tastes sweet, Hiccup tastes sour, and Snotlout has a weird and nasty taste in his sandwich. While Astrid and Hiccup eating, they hear Snotlout wanting to puke out the food that makes them curious about his sandwich.

Coming up from behind, Rrffnut sneaks over to talks to Hiccup and Astrid, "Pretend that you want to puke."

Astrid turns around mad at the same time Ruffnut runs off that make her grunts mad. Hiccup shook his head and tries to calm Astrid down before they fake their puke.

Twilight turns to see them begging, "Astrid and Hiccup are begging, Snotlout win the point. You can puke now."

Snotlout runs out before the others bring in their bucket. Astrid and Hiccup decide to eat their piece as they hear the dragons laughing at Snotlout. When Astrid drink a cup of water, Astrid walks over to Twilight until Ruffnut stops her.

Ruffnut surprises Astrid while Ruffnut pushes her back to the table, "IF you have a question for Twilight, then you have to wait in the end."

Astrid turns around getting irritating while Ruffnut runs off to get the finally dish while Hiccup is getting really curious and confuse of Twilight's game. Snotlout returns finally better with Stoick, Gobber, and the others' dragon behind him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hiccup looks surprise to see his dad here.

Stoick chuckles while smiling, "I always come to the Great Hall, also, I want to see Twilight's game, which involves Snotlout in it."

"I am honor to be in Twilight's game, which she never let me get involves," Snotlout sounds happy to be in Twilight's game that makes Stoick worry for their relationship as family.

Twilight gives him an annoyed glares as she focuses of the last round. Hookfang returns Snotlout to the table by Twilight's command that annoyed Snotlout for not knowing. Hiccup and Astrid return to their seat while Snotlout is drops to his seat.

"Thank you Hookfang, now that everyone here, time for the final round, guys," Twilight turns around to see her helpers bringing in the finally dish. Twilight has Stoick and Gobber walk behind one of the riders they pick, which Stoick with Hiccup and Gobber with Astrid, "Okay, the final round, you have to withstand of whatever dish you are given. If you ever leave your seat, then you lose the point. Add with that, you got to be blindfold by the person standing behind you who will feed you as well. For Snotlout, I will blindfold and feed you."

Snotlout smiles while excited to be feed by Twilight. What Snotlout didn't know is that Tuffnut is going to feed him after blindfolded. After Stoick and Gobber finish blindfolding them, Fishlegs and the twins place the dishes down and open the lid. Hiccup has roasted chicken with season and fried fish, Astrid has season eggs with cook yak, and Snotlout has raw fish, yak, and chicken that are cover in gravy, which it is spice. The Fishlegs, Stoick, Gobber, and twins laugh softly of Snotlout's reaction to his dish.

When the foods are in their mouth, Tuffnut sneaks over to whispers in their ear, "Leave the table at once. Bye."

Astrid clutches her fist, which Hiccup can tell as they leave the table fast, "We have a winner. Snotlout won the game. You can leave the table now."

Snotlout swallows and jumps of joys, "Yes I win…and my mouth is hot. HOT, HOT, HOT! WATER!"

Everyone, except Hiccup and Astrid, laughs of Snotlout's reaction as Astrid walks over mad.

Twilight notices Astrid walking over mad that scare her a little, "Okay, I am not going to hurt you, but what was the big idea of making us lose, uh?"

Twilight turns to see Hiccup curious too while don't care of winning and turns back, "I bet you don't know the name of my game. I call it 'Pay-back-Snotlout', catchy, huh? It is for scaring my like crazy with one of his pranks and telling the villagers about my secret identify as Dragon Shaman."

Both Hiccup and Astrid look confuse, but understands that it is get back at Snotlou for scaring her. They turn back to see her smiling.

Astrid smiles back while impresses of her mischievous, "Nice payback, but why did you invite us in it if you want to get back at Snotlout for scaring you?"

"Oh, I know a way how to mess with Snotlout's head now. So, to get back at him, mess with his head so good, he won't notices anything, which it works," Twilight watches Snotlout drinking the water to get rid of the spice. "Oh, you two are luck that you didn't get the worst food that is really lucky for me."

Everyone laughs while finding Twilight silly. Stoick hugs Twilight tight as Hiccup pets and rubs head with her. Later, everyone turns to see Snotlout calming down while happy that he win Twilight's game at the same time not knowing the reason behind the game.


	3. Notice

**Hey reader. I am going to stop here to fix over my stories. I get one or few readers that say I need to fix my grammar. give me a break ok. at least don't give writer a hard time about their grammar. so for those who notice something wrong about their grammar, try not to give them a hard time.**

**Also sorry for doing this.**


End file.
